Known as an example of apparatus for controlling an internal combustion engine (engine) mounted to an automobile or the like is a so-called torque demand control which computes a target engine output (torque) according to an opening degree of an accelerator operated by a driver or the like and controls the throttle opening degree in response to the target torque as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-303177.